


Walk to hell

by Tasebi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasebi/pseuds/Tasebi
Summary: Writing Prompt: You are subscribed to a People Walking Service where a dog shows up to help you go outside more often. Usually you're greeted by a German Shepherd or Golden Retriever. Today Cerberus stands in front of your door with a note attached to it's collar saying it will protect you from the undead no matter what (@writing.prompt.s on tumblr)





	Walk to hell

“One week free!” the advertisement proclaimed. I shook my head. A people walking service. How ridiculous. But the flyer kept catching my eye. Whether I was cooking dinner, sitting on the couch or messing around on the computer, that advertisement was always there. Finally I caved. I mean, if I didn’t like it after a week, I could cancel, right?

I stopped by the website, answered their questionnaire. Yes, I like all kinds of dogs. No, they don’t scare me. Yes. I can buy a leash if there are leash laws in my area. No, I don’t mind older or special needs dogs. Yes, if the dog is hurt for any reason, I agree to seek treatment immediately and to report it. No, I don’t have any allergies. Ok, so the last one is a lie, but I will take allergy meds if it means I get time around dogs. Since I’m not allowed to have any at my apartment, this is the best I can do.

The next day, half an hour after I got home, my doorbell rang. The most adorable corgi was there just wagging it’s little nub as excited as could be.

“Well hello there little one! What’s your name?” I bent down and checked its collar. “Pippen huh? Well that’s an adorable name! How about a trip to the park?”

Pippen spun around three times and faced away from the door looking over his shoulder at me. “Ok! Ok! Let me lock the door.” I locked the door and snapped the leash on and we walked to the park. I brought a ball with me not knowing whether or not Pippen liked fetch, but better prepared than not, right? Luck was on my side. Pippen loved fetch.

We got home about an hour later. I got him some water and sent him home. The week went quick and I never looked back. All sorts of breeds showed up; German Shepherds, Boxers, Chihuahuas, Corgis, Dachshunds, and Golden Retrievers. To be honest, I loved the big dogs. The bigger the better. When the Great Danes and St. Bernards showed up, I squeed like a teenager at a boy band concert.

I grabbed my walking shoes eagerly wondering which pup would greet me today. As I finished tying my laces the bell rang. I excitedly opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

Standing at my door was one of the biggest dogs I’ve ever seen. He was easily the size of an Old English Mastiff. This beast was two hundred pounds of muscle if he was a pound. His inky black coat gleamed in the sunlight and his tongues lolled out of their mouths just as happy as can be. All three of them.

“I’m gonna guess, uh, Cerberus?” The dog woofed. In a smaller dog, it would have been a happy bark or a yap. In this monster it was a wave of sound that hit you in the chest. “Of course you are. Ok. boy, let’s see who’s having a good laugh, shall we?” I reach for his collar and pull the piece of paper that’s attached to his collar. The note is neatly written and short. “Stay with him. He will protect you, no matter what.”

I look back at the dog. “Are we going for a walk, boy?” another woof. He stands and turns around. “Well, there are leash laws so, yea.” He dutifully sits back down and waits for me to clip the leash on. I grab my “people walking pack” which is stuffed with treats, toys, a dog dish and a few bottles of water and look back at cerberus. “Ok boy. Where are we off to?”

Much to my surprise, we make our way to the same old park I normally go with the dogs that show up. I look around and despite the lovely summer weather, there are very few people in the park today.

Cerberus doesn’t stop. He takes one of the walking trails that goes into the wooded area and around the pond. He seems to be able to understand me so, to calm my own nerves, I keep talking to him. “Hey Cerberus, are we going to see the dragon?”

One of his heads looks over his shoulder at me but he doesn’t say anything. I’m guessing that’s a no. I sigh. “Ok boy, where are we going?”

I probably should be a bit more apprehensive, walking with a three headed dog who showed up with a cryptic note. But then again, who’s going to mess with a dog this size? So I just go with it. What’s the worst that can happen?

As we turn a bend in the trail, I see a huge stone arch. It’s at least nine feet tall and stunningly detailed. Along the outside edge of the arch, there are several rivers flowing together. Each of the stones that make up the sides has a different image on it; gorgons, hydras, chimeras, and harpys were all shown. The capstone has an image of a giant elm tree. Cerberus woofs again and noses a pack beside the gate. I reach in and find a golden bough and another note. “This is for Charon. He’s gruff, but he will accept this.”

“Cerberus, are we going where I think we’re going?” He licks my hand and heads through the gate, pulling me along.

The other side of the gate is not at all what I had expected. We stood on a riverbank, that much was true. But this was no dead, bleak world. The sun was shining down on grass and trees that gave way to a rocky shoreline. There was a pier with a ferry waiting.

“I’m guessing there are no leash laws here, huh boy?” so I lean down and take the leash off and pop it into my pack. Cerberus nudges me forward, towards the ferry.

“Ok boy, if you say so.” For the first time during this whole surreal experience, I’m not entirely comfortable. Ok, let's just call it what it is, I’m scared. But Cerberus just walks onto the ferry and sits down calm as can be. Well here goes nothing.

The ferryman looks ragged. His cloak is torn and dirty, beard is ratted, and there is dust caked on his hands. As I prepare to step on board his face turns to me and his eyes burn with hellfire. Silently, he holds out his hand. If it weren’t for Cerberus’ softer “woof” I don’t know if I would have moved. I hand over the golden bough. Did you know that you can show disdain without actually having eyes? I didn’t. I learned in that moment.

I took a seat on the outside of the ferry next to my new best friend. I couldn’t tell you how long we traveled on the river, but I remember watching the shore go by, still awestruck it wasn’t the bleak and desolate wasteland the myths made it out to be. The water was so clear and the light shimmered off it making the waves shine like diamonds. I reach down to run my fingers through the water and am violently yanked back by my collar. My sweet, calm, charming Cerberus, pushes me off my seat and sits on me.

“Cerberus. Boy. Get up. You’re crushing me.” he shifts just enough so I can breathe, but he does not get up. I think Chiron laughed. I’m not sure what else to call that wheezing sound that came out of his mouth, but I think it was a laugh.

The ferry comes to a gentle bump and Cerberus gets up. I move to sitting and then dust myself off as I stand. “I guess this is our stop. Thanks Ferryman.” Might as well be nice, there’s no telling when I would be coming back.

We step onto a wide cobblestone road with houses on either side. We walk past a woman clothed in mourning clothes wailing pitifully, a desiccated man who coughs so hard it wracks his whole body. There is a emaciated woman and a house that is decrepit and broken down. There are ten houses in total. Cerberus intercepts anyone who starts walking towards me.

As we reach a towering archway that matches the gate we went through to get here, Cerberus nudges me forward. He pads over to a spot off to the side, turns around three times and lays down. His task apparently complete.

With no other choice, I step through the archway and find myself face to face with the judges. They all bombard me with questions. Questions I can’t answer. I’m just as confused as they are. Then a deep voice cuts through the clamour from behind me.

“Gentlemen. She is my guest.” Immediately the chatter stops.

I turn around and find myself facing a tall man in a suit. I tilt my head trying to figure out what to make of him. His silver hair is cut short on the sides but a little longer on top. When it catches the light you can see flashes of lavender and blue. His eyes are dark as the stygian pits. He looks at me and smiles.

“Welcome to my home. I’m Hades.”

"You, sent Cerberus for me?"

He quirks a brow. "Would you have come if I sent pomegranate seeds?"

My mouth quirks up in a smirk. "Probably not."

He nods as if that explains everything. "I sent Cerberus for you."


End file.
